


Miss Me, Kiss Me

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Art, Charbee Week, Comic, Cybertronian Slang, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Kink, Spark Play, charbee anniversary, charlie and bee are sparkbonded and married, cursing, reunion interfacing, smut comic, so much transfluid, transformers: robots in disguise (2015) - Freeform, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: Bumblebee is eager to get home to his wife. For Charbee Week/Anniversary 2020! Full 13 page smut comic!
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 294
Collections: CharBee Anniversary





	Miss Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Charbee Anniversary/Charbee Week! I can't ever get enough of Charlie/Bee married in the RID!verse AU. My first smut comic done for the occasion. If you're wondering where Bee's "berth" is, they converted a shipping container to be their bedroom when Charlie visits. Also posted on my pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1941950 Enjoy~


End file.
